


We All Got Secrets

by liquideyes



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Badger/River Tam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquideyes/pseuds/liquideyes
Summary: Badger knows she has a secret.





	We All Got Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to the ever-wonderful skripka for the shiny quick beta and everyone who encouraged this idea in its various incarnations.  
> 

  
Author's notes: Thanks to the ever-wonderful skripka for the shiny quick beta and everyone who encouraged this idea in its various incarnations.  


* * *

We All Got Secrets

## We All Got Secrets

We All Got Secrets 

By liquideyes 

She's gotta secret. 

He knows she does. 

And even though she wouldn't tell it to `im, there are other ways of finding it out. He's got a lot of them at his disposal, both of the nice variety and of the not so nice. Though he doesn't want to use up any favours in looking. Not enough profit in it. And he is a business man. 

But that don't mean he's gonna to stop. 

Not when the memory of a lithe body, and big brown eyes keep distractin' him from `is dealings at the most inopportune of times. And then there're the things he'd like to do to that body. Even the sharp jab of her finger made him wanna push her back up against the bulkhead. Or maybe take her home for a nice cuppa tea. Be all hospitable like before they wound up naked and sweaty in his bed. 

He'd even put on clean sheets. 

He don't run across people from the ol' homestead too often. And he thinks he'd remember a bird like `er. Or maybe he'd left too young, cause she did look young. Real young. 

He kept careful track of Serenity when she docked, and ain't no one noticed a young girl get off. So she's still there. Which ain't the usual protocol for a passenger. Unless she wanted to see the `verse. 

No. She's gotta secret. 

And it might just be worth his while to find it out. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **We All Got Secrets**   
Author:   **liquideyes**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **het**  |  **1k**  |  **01/24/05**   
Characters:  River, Other \- Badger   
Pairings:  Badger-->River   
Summary:  Badger knows she has a secret.   
Notes:  Thanks to the ever-wonderful skripka for the shiny quick beta and everyone who encouraged this idea in its various incarnations.   
  
  



End file.
